zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Zombie Escape Servers (CS:GO)
This is a list of Zombie Escape Servers including their IP adresses and Ports for . (Please note that any of these servers might not always be available for every client for various reasons!) Unless a server is clearly listed as offline, there is no valid reason of removing a server link or link to server IP's. These are actively being monitored and recently it has come to surface that links are being removed for concurrentive motives. If you are a server owner, and are removing links anonymously we cannot guarantee the validity of your actions, and as such are reverted. Sign up and actively ask in the talk section to remove a link instead. As of the 25th of October verification labels and language flags have been added to the server list. You can go to the talk page to add an external link that shows the valid and current IP adress of the listed server so we can ensure this list is trustworthy. From now on anonymous edits will no longer be allowed on this high-traffic page and every contributor (anonymous or signed in) is required to add a validity reason to the talk page. Any unverified edits will be reverted. To add a particular flag, you can use or or any other country, always with 2 letters. You can find the full list of flags here. In case a country is not available, please mention this in the talk page, and it will be added! 'Current Servers' (Online) (Zombie Escape) 'Limited Ammo Servers' (Last updated on the 30th April 2019) * EU Mapeadores- Zombie.Mapeadores.com:27040 * JP Possession.jp- 13.73.0.133:27017 * RU Net4All.ru '''- 46.174.54.231:27015 * '''KR Revenant Server- rssgo.co.kr:27015 * SEA [http://www.zeddygaming.com/ ZeddY] - 103.107.199.249:27058 * EU Gamersunitedclan.com - 95.172.92.196:27015 * EU ggeasy.pl - 145.239.133.124:27015 * EU (ZEUS) Zombie Europe Server '''- 87.98.160.90:27015 * '''EU [https://www.unloze.com UNLOZE] - 151.80.230.149:27035 * EU SameTeem Zombie Server- 54.38.212.55:27015 *'NA' Steam-Gamers- ze.steam-gamers.net:27015 *'NA' GFLClan.com Zombie Escape - 216.52.148.47:27015 (Not Recommended) *'EU' Laming.cz - '82.208.17.102:27296 'Unlimited Ammo Servers * No record found. Current Servers (Online) (Zombie Mod) Limited Ammo Servers * Add your server here. Unlimited Ammo Servers * RoW .::Rise of The Walking Dead::.|Zombie Mod|Drops|CS GO| - '94.250.219.40:27015 'Past Servers (Offline) An ongoing list of former zombie escape servers and communities for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. 'Limited Ammo Servers' *'NV Clan' - 109.70.148.114:27003 *'HYDRA *EU* ZEUS PROJECT | Zombie Escape' - 104.238.167.147:27015 *'ZMMAPPERZ' - 185.16.84.82:27015 *'EquinoxGamers.co.uk' - 178.63.21.23:28010 *'Old School Gamers' - 94.23.251.95:27015 *'ZOMBIMOD.COM ^Z-WARS ESCAPE^' - 51.255.232.67:27015 *'PlagueFest' - zego.plaguefest.com *'Syndicate Gamers' - 216.105.171.120:27016 *'Bor3dGaming.com' - ze.bor3dgaming.com:27015 *'VoraX.fr' - 87.98.166.27:27015 *'Tnt Gaming (Fr)' - 77.111.198.131:26317 *'Fog Asso' - 46.105.48.38:27100 *'.: Zombie4Ever:.' - 151.80.230.59:27015 *'Supreme-elite.fr' - 87.98.178.127:27050 *'forum.n3xt.eu' - 94.23.211.110:27100 *'Communauté Zombie Escape' - 195.154.217.211:27200 *'ProjektSpark.pl' - 87.98.216.79:27016 *'TylkoStrzelaj (PL)' - 188.68.252.43:27020 *'PL/EU ZombieMod By ONLYWAR.EU' - 212.91.26.64:28105 *'Propaganda-go' - 80.72.42.115:27015 *'PL Zombie ESCAPE' - 185.25.149.12:27016 *'fgcl.ru(EU/RU)' - 46.174.52.25:27301 *'TWSE.cz' - 37.59.4.98:27026 *'zWarriors Zombie Escape' - ze.clan-zWarriors.com:27357 *'>>> Aitvaras Zombie CSGO<<< csa.lt' - csa.lt:27016 *'REDIREKTAS.LT CS:GO' - 91.211.244.42:27015 *'CMGPortal.cz | Zombie Escape' - 194.160.184.71:27018 'Unlimited Ammo Servers' *'ZDS Reborn - UNLIMMITED AMMO|ZM+ZE' - 78.155.217.131:27015 *'{AU} AUSZR Zombie Reloaded | FastDL | Custom Skins | HLstatsX | Stamm' - csgo.auszr.com:27030 *'{GER} Zombie Mod {FastDL}' - 193.192.59.13:27015 *'{EU} ZOMBIE ESCAPE | European Zombie Server | .:MuppetsOnWeed:.' - 195.154.172.89:27016 *'CMGPortal.cz |Zombie Escape' - 194.160.184.71:27018 =Category:Servers